Aussie and the Brit
by dayna87
Summary: I am an Aussie dancer on tour in Disneyland. I see Edward Cullen and he looks like he is about to bolt. Using my most Ocker voice, I yell "Crikey, Cousin Gary, how ya goin mate?"
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on a real trip I am making in Jan next year. Bella is me and Edward is Robert Pattinson. I thought of what would happen if I met Robert Pattinson, what would I say. Then I had a dream about it. **

Arriving at Sydney International was not a major struggle since we stayed at the hotel nearby and the hotel van dropped us off. Its 4am but I am buzzing with energy. Finally after months or gruelling training and working I was almost there. My dance school is having a tour in the US, performing at Disneyland and other theme parks near Los Angeles. The tour is 9 days including touristy stuff and workshops with leading dance schools. Then when most of the dancers leave my mum is flying to meet me at LAX and we will travel around together. That's right; I'll be in the USA for almost a month. My family has come to send me off and it reminds me of when I went on exchange for a year many years ago in Austria but that is a story for another time.

I have my huge purple suitcase to check in which has winter clothes, costumes and Australian souvenirs for all the people who will invite me to their homes. I also have in that suitcase my stage makeup and hair stuff, normal clothes and room for shopping. I am bringing my carryon luggage of a handbag and backpack filled with valuables, iPod, things to read, travel information and things I couldn't fit in the bag. I am wearing the Lee Academy Disney Tour uniform, Ugg boots and carrying on a jacket. It's so funny, yesterday was 35˚C and in the middle of summer and I'm going to winter. That's the opposite when I went on exchange.

I find the rest of the group and we all check in. Mum goes and gets me some breakfast and a hot chocolate because I'm starving. Soon it's time to say goodbye to my family and enter the ________. We all decide to look at Duty Free shop to see if there is anything we need.

Soon it is time to board the plane. I still can't believe I'm going to Disneyland. I am thrill seeker and love the big scary rides but also the cute kiddie ones. I'm also wondering what Hollywood and LA will be like and if I will meet any famous people or Aussies living over there (it's so easy to pick up the accent).

*Plane Ride*

The 17 hour plane ride took forever. I watched a couple of movies, dozed off, had my meals, read my magazines and listened to my IPod. After we get off the plane, get our luggage and go through customs without any issues, we were picked up by our Tour Director and driven to our hotel. It's called Howard Johnsons Anaheim and it is down the road from Disneyland. Oh my goodness, I am in California.

We put away our things and have dinner and have an early night because tomorrow is a full day of fun.

*Next Day*

I almost fall out of bed when I hear my alarm. I do my morning routine of exercises, shower and get ready. Then we went to Goofy's Kitchen for a character breakfast. I wonder if they want us to become blimps and not be able to get into our costumes tomorrow. I am going to have to train so hard later. There is every breakfast food you have ever dreamed and were never allowed to eat at home.

After gorging ourselves we went to Disneyland. I decided to go on the baby rides first so I don't throw up. The lines weren't so bad. The rest of the day was filled with thriller rides, features and Disney characters.

*Next Day*

I got up early because it was our performance and workshop. We arrived at Disney after a healthy breakfast and went behind the scenes to the Dressing Room. There we put on our stage makeup, did our hair and stretched and warmed up before our costumes. Our performance was 20 minutes so I took extra care with the stretching. It was Australian themed and had different dances and songs to it. It was so amazing being up there on the stage. We actually drew in a large crowd. I think some must be Aussie because they were singing along to 'My Island Home' by Christina Anu. After that amazing rush we went back stage and were told we were going to be in the street parade. That was awesome and it felt like being a kid again standing there with my favourite Disney characters.

Later we had a Disney Workshop where a few of the choreographers from the main performances and parades taught us some routines and showed us how life would be being a Disney Character.

*Next Day*

Today we are going to Hollywood. There are so many things I want to see, if we don't get time, I'll make sure I'll do it later with my mum. Our tour starts at Mann's Chinese Theatre, where all Premiers happened. After seeing it in 'Singing in the Rain' I wanted to go. We looked through and there was memorabilia everywhere. Afterwards we saw the stars and handprints. I took photos of most of the oldies.

There was a bunch of people walking up to this guy who looked like he was about to run. Oh my goodness. That has to be Edward Cullen. He looks at me and it looks like he is pleaing for me to not make a scene or to help him. I will choose the later. Using my most Ocker voice and slang a belt out, "Crikey, Cousin Gary, how ya goin mate?" and I run and give him a hug and whisper "Play along" so he knows I'm not some lunatic. "I haven't seen ya in yonks. When ya gonna come Down Under?"

Using my peripheral vision I notice people losing interest but there is a scary group of cougars waiting to pounce on my left. Time to bring in the big guns. Remembering I brought my Australian Cap in my bag complete with corks (hey it's for fun and I wanted to see how many people believe that we where them daily), I took it out and placed it on his head saying "Mum said you wanted me to bring this for you. It's a bit small but ya can give it to Sammy."

Wow I'm getting good at making stuff up on the spot. I know he probably thinks he looks like a tool because he does but he asked for my help. I raise my eyebrow as if to say what ya gonna do about it. I squeak in surprise when he hugs me and says "Thank you. Tell your mum I love it." I couldn't help it so I crack up laughing. He joins in and we look like big tourists, the cougars leave. Mission Accomplished.

My alarm beeps which indicates that it's time to meet up for the Movie Stars Tour. I quickly rip out a piece of paper and write my name, number, email and that I am here with Lee Academy and give it to him. I give him a kiss on the cheek and thank him for letting me have my fun. Again he surprises me with a hug and says the most heartfelt thank you. "I have to go on a bus tour but if you need me to rescue you or make fun of you, you have my details and I'm Bella by the way Mr Cullen". I wave good bye and go to the meeting place. I stumble over and when Erin asks if I'm okay, I start to freak out. Did that actually happen? Did I make fun of a very famous actor? He was happy and thanked me, I won't be arrested right?

*Beep Beep Beep*

Oh I have a message. It says "Bella you forgot your hat. Thank you for before. Gary"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to use names in the book instead of real names because it keeps it in the Twilight world. But wouldn't it be awesome if this happened to me next year. Oh sorry about me updating so slow. I am very sporadic about when I do – there is no pattern, it's just when I write. That's to all who have made this their favourite story, story alert or reviewed. You guys are awesome.**

Chapter 2

Oh my gosh. Edward Cullen doesn't hate me for embarrassing me. Wow. Oh my gosh. I think I started hyperventilating because Angela whispered to me asking if I was okay. Rousing me from my panic attack (if you could call it that) I simply said "Oh I guess I am just excited to see famous people's houses. I got a message from someone saying we might see some of the owners as well." Golly that was a weird response. I am so random sometimes. She said okay and gave me a mini hug to calm me. She is very observant and it wouldn't surprise me if she didn't believe my obvious lie.

20 mins later and we reach the more exclusive part where the houses cost more than living on Sydney Harbour would. I am in awe at these houses and can easily picture myself in them. I have always dreamed living in a castle, I was the typical girl wanting to be a princess, and these come close. I realise that I have yet to respond to Edward's text and I can't believe I still have this bad habit of not responding to people it is so rude.

"Hey Gary, you're welcome and as I said before anytime. The hats yours remember and it will be something you can remember me by. Do you have a house in Beverley Hills? Bella."

I hope it's not rude asking but meh. I have a bad habit of typing what I think and sometimes it's awkward. I look out the window and a mansion with probably 20 rooms. It's beautiful with a Victorian feel to it. I wonder who lives here. I should start paying attention. But alas a beep snaps me out.

"Yeah I do. Why? It's a Victorian house and it is blue. Are you sure about the hat? Gary"

"OMG we are in front of your house. Yeah its mine but I can get it for like $10 at Paddy's Markets. Bella"

"You're in a bus. I think I can see you. Paddy's Markets? Gary"

"Wow this is weird. It's cheap shopping. Can buy almost anything. Bella"

"Oh ok. Yeah I know. Should I go say hi?"

Wow he wants to come out here. I look up and everyone is gobsmacked looking out the window. You have got to be kidding me. Edward Cullen is walking out to the bus. I start to laugh and everyone turns to look at the maniac. I can't help it. I didn't think he was serious. This day has been so crazy. I look around after I have calmed down and see no one is on the bus. I must stop getting lost in my thoughts. I walk off the bus. I look at Edward and he has a smile on his face. I guess when he asks for the attention he is fine with it. It's funny to see them all trying to keep their composure and not jump and scream at him. I guess Jo would've killed them if they acted unprofessional. Also it's not like they haven't met any famous – just not the world's hottest actor.

I quickly run onto the bus to get my camera and notebook. I want to capture these moments of his carefree and being asked questions of professional nature. I'm glad they are acting like this. I know it is hard for some of them because they love him. So much for the tour ay. I take some photos and then basically wait. I have already met the guy so I am not fussed. The young ones were so cute asking for autographs and if he has been to Disneyland. One even invited him to our performance on Saturday (today is Thursday) at California Land. Jo then introduces herself as the owner of our dance school and how we are on tour and that we are from Australia. But oh what he said surprised me and made me blush oh so much.

"Hi I am Edward Cullen as you seem to know. The reason I decided to introduce myself was because today I was almost attacked by, how should I say, over enthusiastic fans and someone here unusually saves the day. So according to Bella here I am her cousin Gary and her mum wanted to have this hat." Of cause that cued my blush and all eyes on me. I have no idea what to do or say.

"Hey Gary" I emphasised his now nickname "do you want to come on the tour with us? Then you can come to The Edge with us for the workshop and then do other touristy stuff. I mean if you get a wig or where that hat and can speak with an ocker, sorry I mean Aussie accent you can be a normal person and I can protect you from the scary people." Again I was looked at like I was crazy but he laughed and nodded. Wow I can't believe he is agreeing to this madness.

I turn to our tour director; "Is it okay if he comes?" she nods a bit star struck. "His name is Gary." I turn to look at everyone "What's a good Aussie last name?"

The names Smith, Peterson, Erwin are called out but they aren't good enough.

"Bella" I heard and turn. I didn't realise he had already gotten changed into simple jeans and t-shit with a jacket and carried a bag and was wearing that hat. Man it cracked me up every time I saw it.

"How about Gary....."

**Choose the last name – I have no idea**

**Ok guys, I have to say that this wasn't how I planned the sorry will go. I write what comes in my head. It's so random. I would like to know what you guys were thinking would happen before you read this chapter or if there is anything that you want added in the story. I'll be happy to add anything. Also it may not happen instantly because I am going to follow the itinerary that I will be using for next year. Also if there any spelling mistakes or references that are wrong please let me know. Ill update when I write.**


	3. Chapter 3

AaB Chapter 3

"Gary Stevenson." I decide that name because it's pretty common and could be related to any English speaking nationality. I have my giggle about what he is wearing and the fact I have given him a persona. He must be desperate to need my help.

I have to get a photo of him. So he doesn't freak out I yell out "Say Cheese" and take a photo. OMG I have the best idea. I should make him a Facebook page with his fake name and this photo so we can contact when I go home. I think I was staring into space because someone started waving their hand in my face and calling my name.

"Sorry guys lost in my own world. What's up?"

"What were you giggling over and why did you take my photo?"

"Oh I can delete it if you're not comfortable. You just looked so funny and relaxed I had to take it. I was giggling because I thought of making up a fake Facebook page under Gary and this photo so we can keep in contact later on"

At his shocked face I decide to back pedal my comment, I mean I don't want to offend the guy. "It's okay I am just thinking aloud. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I guess it's a bad idea. Sorry." After rambling in one breathe they all look at me with mullet looks then laugh at me. At my confused face, Angela says "Sweetie you jump to conclusions after not focusing. If you were paying attention instead of freaking out you would have seen him nod."

I look at Edward for confirmation. He gives me a crooked grin, raised eyebrow and a slow nod so I don't miss it. I hate being so emotional and crazy. I am so embarrassed.

"Okay. Anyway, enough laughing at my expense." I turn to the tour direction and politely ask "Where will we be heading to next?"

"First we will have lunch then go to The Edge for the workshop planned, which I have to call to add another to our list. Speaking of which" She turned to Edward and quietly asked "Do you have a preference on the workshop? Have you danced before or do you want to just watch?"

Edward took off his hat and ran his hand through his bronze locks and looked at me. He umm'd and ahh'd. Does he have to have me make all of his decisions? Or is his embarrassed?

"Edward, do whatever you want. I'm doing the musical theatre and then the jazz workshop. They're going to be intense but it's up to you" great I silently groan. I just made this a competition didn't I?

"Well Bella. I'll do what you do and I will show you who can handle intense."

I roll my eyes. It's not going to be hard. I'm sure he has danced before I know from his movies that he can sing and play the guitar and piano. I haven't been dancing as long as the other girls. Well I have danced for a total of 13 years but it was from 4 to 14 years then I stopped dancing. Oh that was because the school I was at closed but I didn't exceed as well I could've. I mean I wasn't taught to do the splits and apparently I had bad ankles so I never did Pointe. Well a couple of years ago I began to was intense. I can do splits plus lots of other things. I love dancing and will continue it when I finish uni this year.

"Where are we going for lunch?" I ask after my discussion and reminiscing with myself ended.

Before the tour director, I really need to remember her name its completely rude, could begin to synapse the nerves in her brain to think an answer, Edward speaks and all are astounded. "How about we all eat in my house since you are all already standing in front of it?"

Wow I think I squeaked. Remember how earlier I said I wanted to look inside, well this is my chance.

We all walked in through the massive gate and then the garden. Oh it was paradise. Flowers, hedges, ponds. It made me want to lie down on the grass and just be in the beauty. The doors were beautiful wooden doors that matched the house. Inside the hallway had tall roof and timber flooring with rugs over it. I took off my shoes but kept my socks on. I noticed no one else had done this but it honestly didn't bother me, I mean he said to feel comfortable and I had always taken off my shoes in my home. But I did hope Edward wouldn't get offended.

There were chandeliers on the roof, paintings and antique furniture. I love the architecture of this place. Have always loved old homes especially my uncles', before they moved or renovated.

Entering the dining room was like stepping back in time. You can see the connection to the ballroom and imagine the dancers that must have happened in that room. The dining room has a large, easily 30 people seater table, with candles and a chandelier. I noticed food was already on the table. Either, I was in my head longer then I realised or he had somehow predetermined our drop in lunch.

Stunned to silence in the sheer beauty of the room, I only ate and looked around from my seated place. I noticed there were conversations buzzing around but I didn't acknowledge what was said and by whom. When I was done eating I put my plate in the sink and was about to rinse and maybe clean if I can find the detergent when someone spoke in my ear causing me to jump.

Luckily the plate was in the sink or it would have crashed into insignificant pieces. I turned to see who it was and saw it was the owner himself.

**Sorry the place isn't described very well, it's just I can't think of the terms and descriptive language worthy for the Victorian castle. I may add more detail in later chapters but at the moment I'm sorry.**


End file.
